His Butler, In Love
by VymprinPrincessOfDarkness
Summary: Heartbroken Morana Annabel Caligula gets transported through time and lands in the home of Ciel Phantomhive, and more importantly Sebastian Michailes.
1. Chapter 1

If you see any of these symbols before a paragraph, it means POV has changed:

x = Morana

^ = Ciel

~ = Sebastian

` = 3rd person

Chapter One: Lightning Storm

X

I looked at myself in the mirror. Even in the dim light of the flickering candle I was using to substitute my lonely lamp whose light bulb had blown, I knew I looked good. I would admit it, in my new outfit, I was hot. It was a black corset with black fishnet underneath and a short black pleated skirt complete with a chain, my hip-length black hair cascaded down my back in natural wave, and my feet were cozy inside my Doc Martens. I smudged a thin line of black around my blue eyes and wiped on a fresh coat of my favorite electric blue lipstick "Asphyxia."

8:05. I had to meet Jake at his house at 9:00 and since my parents were out of town visiting my stupid family in California and had decided that they loved me enough not to make me see those fake-ass cousins of mine out there. I was scared though, because Jake and I had started going out three years ago when he was a junior in high school and I was a freshman. We'd never done anything until last month when he'd tried to get into my metaphorical pants and I'd denied him. I hadn't seen him since then and now he was calling me because he missed me and all that bullshit. But now was a good time to apologize and, if he plays his cards right, maybe we would get to that point.

I smiled at myself in the mirror before walking out into the cold of the early night. Thunder cracked overhead and I instantly regretted not bringing my umbrella. I couldn't see any stars so I knew the rain was going to start any minute.

At the first signs of a drizzle I started running, galloping actually, I can't run worth a damn in combat boots, my ankles are so weird. Within twenty minutes I was at Jake's front door, the storm bellowing behind me.

He answered the door and peered down at me. I was five' two" and he was well over 6 foot. He shook some water out of his hair, a few drops landing on his chest. I looked up at his chocolate eyes and gave him a mysterious half smile.

"Hey. You're early." He said plainly.

"I had to run from the rain, sorry." I looked down nervously. Why did he seem so hostile? Like he was pissed off or something.

He tugged at the hem of my outfit, "This new?"

"Yeah," I spun, giving him a full view. "You like?"

He nodded and stepped to the side, giving me access to the inside of his house. I'd always liked his little abode, with its year-round Halloween feeling and dark decor, but today it seemed odd and unwelcoming today. I sat down on his big leather couch and clutched a silky red pillow.

Jake eyed me, taking in my legs and chest, stopping on my face.

"So, what'd you wanna talk 'bout?" I asked.

"Last month. You know…." He nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know." I stared up at him, waiting for the end of the conversation, even though I knew what it was, and I knew it was going to hurt.

And it did hurt, it came at me like a wrecking ball, crashing into me and leaving a trail of horror in its wake. "I think we need to see other people." He stated as if it meant nothing to him, like I meant nothing to him.

I stood, nostalgic for a moment, then emotionless. I meant nothing to this jerk? Ha, he didn't know what he had coming. I was a total bitch, but no one had ever pissed me off enough to ever see my eternal rage, not to mention that because of my breasts, brains, personality, and other seriously attractive aspects of me, I had just about every guy in my shithole town wrapped around my middle finger. Oh, he had no idea of what I'm capable of.

"Oh, whatever," I said simply before walking ever-so-teasingly out the door and into the pouring rain. I didn't run until I was half way down the road but my tears were falling like the rain. It was as if the heavens were crying for me.

A flash of brilliant blue lightning struck the ground in front of me and I guess another hit me, but I didn't have time to think about it because I was floating into darkness, the cruel oblivion engulfing me. Caressing me like some sadistic lover. Willing me to death, or, maybe just a feast of some sort…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Her

Of all the things that have ever happened to me, this was the weirdest. A girl, and a gorgeous one at that, had just landed on the floor of my office! My butlers a demon, but never had he appeared out of thin air like this.

"Ouchy!" the girl groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head. She sat up and looked blankly around the room. "Um, am I dead?"

"I don't think so…" I said, taking a sip of Earl Grey tea.

"Oh, good." She stretched before standing up and brushing off her skirt, and what a small skirt it was too!

"Might I ask what you are doing here?"

"Might I ask where I am?" She walked over to my bookshelf and examined the vast selection.

"You don't know who I am?" Hey, don't blame me, Arrogance is my middle name.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked, the demeaning tone in her voice obviously mocking me.

"Should I?" My eyebrow raised in anticipation.

"If you knew who I was, then I'd know who you were, kid."

Kid? Who does this whore think she is?

"_Bocchan, _I thought I heard a voice. Is there someone else here?" Sebastian asked, walking in to the room; hand over his heart in his usual pose. He looked at the girl and did a double take, either stunned by her beauty or her ridiculously small skirt.

The girl blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry, was I loud?"

Sebastian shook his head, "No, I simply have superb hearing."

She nodded and turned back to the books, "Oh, and by the way kid, my name's Morana Caligula."

"Ciel Phantomhive." I said quietly.

"Oh! I have heard of you!" She exclaimed, pulling a thick blue book from its place. She flipped it over and examined the cover, running her fingers over its ridges. "Yeah, you're in my history books!"

I couldn't help but look at her like she was stupid. But then she realized how stupid she must have sounded because her face twisted to confusion and she started looking around.

"Is this place one of those weird reenactment places?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I was furious, who the hell was this girl? Appearing out of nowhere, calling me a kid, and then acting like she's from the future? I really hate stupid people.

Sebastian gave me his signature smirk and said, "Isn't it obvious _bocchan? _She isn't from here. Not this city, not this country, not this time."

Morana looked over at Sebastian questioningly. "What?"

"What year were you born in?"

"1994." She replied.

"You lie." I spat. "It's 1871."

"I do not! I was born October 31st, 1994! I'm seventeen years old! I'm from Lincolnton, North Carolina! Don't believe me? Well, that sucks for you!" Her beautiful grey eyes were polluted with anger.

"Miss Morana, please calm down. My young master isn't really the most open minded person in the world." My butler said, looking at the girl. Come with me and I'll get you dressed in something more suited for this era."

**OTAYYYYYYYYY! So, the first two chapters are kind of short, I know -.- but theyre my first, so don't judge me, just love me, heehee ^.^ But how 'bout droppin' a review? Yeahh n.n I'll love you forevers! C:**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: One Hell of a Butler

Mei Tang banged on the door one more time before her sister Saia placed a hand on her shoulder, "Mori isn't here, _duh. _And if she is, she's either sick or depressed.

Mei fidgeted with the end of her autumn themed plaid skirt, "Why would Morana be depressed? She's the happiest person ever!"

Saia popped the top of Mei's head, "Do you live under a rock? Jake dumped Morana because she wouldn't screw him! And now he's dating that skanky ass bitch Christina Hampshire!"

"Ew! Didn't she give Mark a blow a while back?" Mei asked.

"Mhmm, nasty little hoe, that shit's just gross." Saia shivered at the thought.

Mei ran ahead of her sister through the streets as they raced like little girls to school.

"Hey you cow! You cheated! You didn't warn me! Dammit Mei Tang slow down!"

Saia raced after her but she already knew she wasn't going to catch her. Mei was the fastest girl at school and Saia hadn't been able to beat Mei in any race since they were little.

Jake felt a wave of guilt crash over him as Saia Tang and Savannah Winthrop walked into his homebase. Saia, Savannah, and Mei were Morana's best friends and he knew he would never get past their new found hatred since they probably already knew what Morana and he had and hadn't do, so they probably knew why he'd broken up with her. But now he had Christina to fulfill his every desire. And all he needed was a good pussy to ride.

But for some reason, his heart sank when class started and Morana was there giggling and passing notes beside him. He was beginning to regret dumping her. He really just wanted to fuck her. Where was that girl anyways? Why wasn't she skulking into class depressed and heartbroken? Why wasn't she there?

I looked curiously over at the girl in the small skirt. "What's it like?"

She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling in the candlelight, "What's what like."

"The future, where you're from, 2011?"

"How'd you know?"

I couldn't help but smile, "Simple math."

Her cheeks flushed slightly, and even I, the demon butler, couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. And the tiny skirt wasn't helping much….

"Well, I don't really know how to describe it. It's very… artificial. There's so much technology! Like cars and computers and cell phones."

"Cell phones?" What an odd word.

She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a rectangular device with a single circular button with a thin white outline of a square at the bottom. She pressed the button and the 'cell phone' lit up.

"Figures, I don't have a signal. Thank God for data plans!" She tapped her skinny finger on one of the many icons on the screen and a blue and white logo reading 'Facebook' popped up. There was a bunch of words and pictures all over the page thing, but the only picture I noticed was the biggest one, which was of Morana and a boy with dark brown hair and equally brown eyes. "That's my boy… ex-boyfriend" She stammered over her words.

"What's his name?" I asked curiously.

"Jake. But let's not talk about him right now; he's kind of a jerk…." Morona said, stuffing her 'cell phone' back into her pocket.

"Okay. It doesn't matter since we're here anyways." I opened the door to the costume room, the big room full of outfits the residents of the Phantomhive household and friends sometimes had to wear when we went undercover. I looked her up and down trying to figure out her measurements. 36, 24, 34?

She noticed me looking her up and down and spoke, confirming my measurements. "36, 24, 34, if you must know. But I'm only 5'2", so don't try to put me in anything too long."

I smirked and started searching for something to fit her.

"Do you ever smile? Smirks are creepy," She said quietly, as if I wasn't supposed to hear it. But, she knew I would because she was looking at me from her spot at the window. I couldn't help but smile, even though it was accidental, I guess it was giving her what she wanted. She smiled back, a wide smile showing most of her pearly white teeth. I found the perfect dress for her: A vibrant blue dress with black lace and piping around the color.

I handed her the dress watched her study the material. She ran her fingers over the collar, a small smile playing on her lips.

"It's pretty. I can wear it?" Morana asked, staring at me but still clutching the dress close to her.

"Of course, that's why I brought you." I informed her.

"But, it looks so expensive!" She gasped.

"It wasn't much for us." I noticed that my own voice was unfamiliar and kind. This girl was making me soft. It was odd, but for some reason I felt like I should find out whom the man that had hurt her was, and make him pay.

She sat the dress on the chair and stood to change, but for a moment just stood there staring at me. "Well, are you going to turn around?"

Even women from the future were at least a little modest. I obliged with her request and could hear the fabric rustling as she dropped her clothes to the ground and lifted the dress.

"Um, mister, how am I supposed to put this thing on? Where's the zipper?" I laughed slightly at her struggle and turned to face her.

My face heated at the sight, which was odd because the only other times I blushed were when Madame Red molested my ass. She was very thin and had four perfectly visible abs. She had a small black diamond hanging from her little round naval. All Morana was wearing was tiny blue bloomers and a matching brassier. She crossed her arms, trying to hide her excess skin but only succeeded in making the tops of her breasts pop up more. She blushed and combed her hair down over her bust. I smirked and walked over to the dress.

"You put it on over your head. Here, tie back your hair." I ripped a piece of cloth from a costume suit and figured that a future American girl would be able to figure out how to use it.

She easily formed a bun and tied the cloth in a knot around it. I picked up the dress and helped her get it over her head. It got stuck at the waistline as the cloth got tight, not wanting to move past her breasts. You couldn't see anything of Morana besides some of her arms that were sticking out of the top of the dress, her hands already in the sleeves.

"Turn around and keep turning until the dress makes it passed your bust."

"What? How will that work?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled by the thick cloth.

"Just trust me, Morana." I replied.

"Okay," she sighed and started turning inside the fabric.

In a matter of minutes she got through the rest of the dress. "How'd you know that would work?"

I smirked and placed my hand over my heart, "I, Morana, am simply one hell of a butler."

**Hehehehe, this was originally going to be a dirty scene, but I want to know how you guys feel about lemons first and since Morana has very pure morals, I wasn't going to do that so early on. But then again she did want to rub it in Jake's face. Not that she could do that 100 years before either of them were alive, but still :3 **

**Did I make Sebastian 'Sebby' enough? I hope so :3**

**REVIEW PLEASE 3 **

**Ily3333333 **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Vymprin Princess does not own Kuroshitsuji, though owning Bassie wouldn't bother me much, either ;) BUT, I do own Morana Caligula and all of her seriously sexy being xD**

Chapter Four: A Bit Like Home

X

I stretched and yawned as the hot butler-guy walked me down the long hall to where I would be sleeping. Why had he made me get dressed if I was just going to go to sleep? Well, it didn't matter now; I was going to sleep as soon as I was under those fluffy little rich-people blankets.

"This will be your room Miss Morana; I'll bring you some day clothes tomorrow morning."

I looked down at the blue gown flowing around me "Day clothes?"

"Yes, or were you planning on just wearing the nightgown all day?" he said blandly.

The butler pushed open the doors and I walked in, taken back by the beauty of the huge room with an obvious theme of gold. I sighed and walked over to the huge bed. Standing next to it I realized the unavoidable: I was too short to get on the bed alone.

I tried hopping up, but only caused the butler to cough (one of those I'm-too-much-of-a-gentleman-to-let-you-know-I'm-laughing-my-ass-off-at-you kind of coughs.) I glared over at him. "Too much of a gentleman to laugh at me, but not too much to help a lady up? I mean really, butlers these days." I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot as I watched the hot butler-guy walk smoothly over to me and lift me effortlessly onto the bed. I blushed a little and felt the coolness of his touch through my dress. I He smirked at me, noticing the blush even under the veil of darkness.

He lifted my hand to his mouth and pressed his cold lips to the skin, sending a jolt of electricity through me. "Goodnight, My Lady."

I quickly jerked my hand away, noticing that his lips had lingered there just a little too long. "Goodnight Butler-Dude." I watched as he began walking away, "Oh, wait, Mr. Butler-Dude?" I stopped him.

"Yes Miss Caligula?" He turned slightly so that he was looking at me, but I couldn't really see him.

"You never told me your name." I think the twirppy little kid had said his name, but for some reason I didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Sebastian." He stated coldly.

"Bassie," I laughed quietly and looked down at where my hands rested on the blankets. But when I looked back up, he was gone.

I nestled under the covers and fell quickly asleep.

When I woke up, Sebastian was hovering over me, a stack of beautiful dresses laid carefully over his arm. "Do you want down, Miss Caligula?" He asked, offering me his free hand.

I took his hand and let him guide me gently off of the bed. "You can call me Morana, or Mora, if you want. My really close friends call me Mori."

"Mora," He smirked, "These are your dresses. Please put one on quickly, my master would like you to go into town with us today." His smirked widened into something mysterious and seductive, "Or, would you like me to help you?"

I blushed, remembering him helping me into the dress last night and shook my head, "N-no, I'll be fine."

He almost smiled as he set the dresses down and exited the room.

I fingered through them, and found one that was beautiful, even if it wasn't something I would usually wear. It was a thick blue dress with dark blue designs down the front and fluffy white lace billowing from the ends of the quarter sleeves. I smiled to myself and thought about how beautiful my eyes would look in this dress.

I managed to shimmy into the dress and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked stunning, if I may be so narcissistic (which my name does imply, btw). But it was missing something. I searched the piles of clothes and came across a ribbon. Using the ribbon as a makeshift hair bow , I pulled the thick mounds of curls up into a bun and tied my hair up as tightly as possible.

I noticed that the vanity that the mirror was hanging above was fully decked out with perfumes, bows (damn, I probably ripped the one in my hair off of a dress by accident. Oh, well), makeup, jewelry, and other small accessories.

I started for the door and realized I was barefoot. Shoes? Who gets perfume, but not shoes? I searched the room and ended up empty handed. My combat boots were by the door sitting innocently atop the rest of my clothing. I waltzed over to my boots and sat down in the floor. I shoved the Docs on my feet and stood up, feeling a little bit like my old self.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kay, so, sorry I haven't updated. But I had exams so STUDY STUDY STUDY! Anyways, I scared the shit out of my self looking up demons and I didn't even find the one I wanted. Fuckers. ._. **

**But anyways, my 'e' key is being a fother mucker so I may be missing a few here and there, don't judge me.**

**Oh, I met Sebastian recently (a cosplayer) :3 I WAS SO FUCKING EXCITED LIKE SRIOUSLY HE GAVE ME A ROSE! XD 3 I was wearing Kitty ears just for him :3 3 **

**So, yeah Sebbie, tell the nice people what I told you!**

**Sebbie: Will I get a kiss? **

**Me: Sure. NOW GO! **

**Sebbie: The Vymprin Princess of all things magnificent and dark does not own Kuroshitsuji or anything related to it (legally) but does own Morana and all other characters in His Butler, In Love that are not on Kuroshitsuji. But she does own me at heart 3**

**Morana: The fuck? **

**Me: Mori, no spoilers! **

**Sebbie: How about that kiss, Mi Lady?**

**Me: Oh, right, almost forgot, *hands thimble* YOUNG FOREVER (bet you don't get the reference) **

Chapter Five: Dance with the Devil (or rather a crash and burn?)

The second I opened the door to try and find my way to the dining room I found myself nose to nose (well, rather nose to belly) with that sexy ass butler Sebastian. I looked up at him and found him staring down at me too.

Smiling nervously I pushed a silky curl behind my ear and looked down at our feet. Which reminded me that I was wearing my Docs.

"Oh hey, Sebbie, I need shoes."

"Yes, I figured. And I doubt you'll find the other clothes very comfortable. I could not find many that fit your bust and would match your style." He said, keeping a straight face.

"Oh, okie," Sebastian turned and I skipped after him. "What're we doing today Mr. Sebbie?"

"We're going to eat breakfast, and then we're going into town to get the best tailor to make you some dresses." Sebastian's voice was bland and unemotional, which bothered me because all of my friends were so – colorful.

I pouted and crossed my arms, "That's it? I thought rich people back then were so much cooler" I commented to myself. Maybe I should pay more attention in History. Well, I'll probably have plenty of time since I won't be daydreaming about hot and heavy make out sessions with Justin from now on.

"Back then?" Sebastian asked confused.

"Yeah, you know, back in the 1800s. Well, I guess that really isn't 'back then' since it _is_ the 1800s." I laughed childishly and ran my fingers over the soft fabric on the dress.

Sebastian didn't speak anymore but lead me to the dining room where Ciel was sitting tapping his fingers impatiently. I hate people like that, people who think they're hot shit. Like seriously? No one gives a flying fuck about your fancy house and butler or your millions of dollars. Especially when you're just a bratty little kid.

I rolled my eyes, and apparently he saw because he stopped tapping and stared across the long table at me.

"What? Do you have a problem?" He said in his high pitched little boy voice.

"Yes I have a problem. I have a problem with kids like you who think they can rule the world with a snap of their fingers!" I said sassily.

"I probably could rule the world with a snap of my fingers. I have all the power in the world."

"Where? Hidden in your left eye socket?"

He scoffed and looked over at Sebastian, obviously trying to be discreet.

I don't know, maybe it's because I'm Goth and I want to see everybody as some hellish creature, or maybe that's just me, but I felt as though I was piecing something together. Like maybe Sebastian was one of those soul-eating demons or something. If Sebastian was Apollyon I would gladly be Lilith. Just saying.

Sebastian cut Ciel a wicked look and he turned back to me. "You know nothing of me or my past. Do not assume anything."

"My daddy taught me not to assume anything. Because you'd just be making an ass out of you and me." Haha, get it, Ass, u, me? I'm hysterical!

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Oh, one more thing Ciel, I don't care how powerful you think you are. I don't care if you have demons on your side. I have dealt with much worse than a measly little devil; I will find a way to kick your tiny, pathetic little ass." Oh, where'd that come from? Sassy. I am bad ass. But seriously, I have dealt with some pretty nasty shit. Like when Savannah ordered that haunted music box off of eBay. Stupid bitch.

Ciel cut his eyes at me then looked over at Sebastian.

"Miss Morana, may I see you for a moment?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course." I said before casting Ciel a tight smile and following Sebastian into the kitchen.

"That was brave," Sebastian whispered when we were in the safety of the kitchen.  
>"How so?"<p>

"A sixteen year old girl claiming she's dealt with worse than a 6,000 year old demon?" He sort of scoffed and placed some food on a plate.

"So you are a demon?" I queried.

"Yeah, and you are lying?"

"No." I walked over to the counter he was working on and leaned back, "I've dealt with some disturbing shit. My school is on an ancient portal to hell and a couple dumbshits unleashed some demons. Wild times!" I wasn't going to admit to him that those dumbshits were my friends. Not that I was ashamed. I just didn't want him thinking I was as stupid as them.

He shrugged. "Help me carry this out there?"

"Carry what? Oh, that," I was glad that I was back to my normal self. You know, clueless and surrounded by demons. Though, I was pretty sure Sebbie was the only one here.

I walked over to where Sebastian was and picked up one of the nine silver platters. Sebastian was handling four of them, but we'd still have to make at least one other trip.

I placed all of the platters down and shuffled after Sebastian and back into the kitchen. When the lid to my platter almost fell to the floor, I had to slip and slide to keep my balance and the food on the wide plate. I felt my hip hit something and I heard the clanging of silverware as knives and forks dropped to the floor.

"Oops." I said quietly as Sebastian turned around looking seriously pissed off. I snickered and tiptoed out of the kitchen to put the last platter on the dining room table.

When I entered the kitchen again, Sebastian was finishing picking up the eating utensils and was standing, whipping his gloved hands on his black pants.

"That was fast." I smiled and picked up a remaining silver piece from the kitchen floor.

"A butler that cannot pick up simple fallen dishes is not worth his salt." He spoke blandly.

"Yeah, whatever, it was still cool. Oh, you have something on your face." I said, my maternal instincts (gathered from years of making sure my friends didn't do something stupid and end up getting blown to bits) took over and I spit on my finger and whipped away the little black smudge from his face.

"Thank you," he said, his voice still boring and bland.

"What gives Sebbie? I mean, I know I'm intruding on you guys and all, but there isn't really anything you guys can do about it – me included – other than put me out on the streets. No need to be so hostile."  
>"I am always like this."<p>

I rolled my eyes, "smile a bit? I know you're a demon and shizz, but you're living in this beautiful house and you have a tasty little meal waiting for you when you do whatever it is you've signed a contract for, there are probably demons that _wish_ they could have your life – or, existence? – which makes you better than them, and for that, even a heartless demon should be proud." Thanks, demonology classes.

I don't know, maybe what I said made a difference, maybe he thought I was food, but in a crash of heat I felt his mouth on mine.

My breath quickened and my heart rate accelerated; he must have heard. Sebastian pushed me against the counter behind us and himself closer to me, eliciting a gasp from me. I pulled him down to me by the lapels of his jacket and bit his lip softly. His tongue caressed my mouth, requesting permission to enter, which I gave him.

He searched every crevice of my mouth fiercely and hungrily. He tasted nice, almost sweet like chocolate but sour as well. He broke away, our breathing heavy, a small grin on his face. Leaning down he whispered "Later" then disappeared out the door.

**How was that? :3 3 **

**I hope you enjoyed and you don't hate me for taking so long to update . **

**I love you ^_^ **

**Oh, and I'm writing a book (actually two) :3 Yerpppppp, and maybe I'll post a bit of them on fictionpress :3 **

**Book one : Kitty in Wonderland **

**Book Two: Forbidden Apple (it's a son of satan/goth girl that can see ghosts thing XD)**


	6. Chapter 6 LEMON WARNING

**^-^  
>Are you excited?<strong>

**Better be . **

**So yeahh, I own none of the Kuroshitsuji characters, though I do own Morana :3 **

**Have fun reading!**

**Also, I noticed that some of my indicator symbols were gone. I think it's pretty obvious who the pov went to though XD**

**Oh psssst, animefreak653, this chapter's for you.**

Chapter Six: She's a tease

"_Later."_

That word was all I could think about the entire time I sat in an awkward silence with Ciel. There was no masking that I wanted him, and he obviously wanted me. But I had literally just gotten out of a relationship over this exact same thing. Though, the probability of this mattering is very small. This was a dream (duh) and he was a demon. He didn't and couldn't love me, so who gave a shit?

I wanted to fuck his brains out.

Biting my lip at the thought I heard an almost silent snicker across the room. I looked up at the smiling Sebastian standing feet away from me and Ciel, studying us while we ate. Ciel had taken no notice of Sebastian's quiet laughter and went on with his dinner. I however, was now captivated by him. He was marvelous, magnificent, delicious, and devilishly handsome. He glanced over at me, something in his eyes that made me clench my legs together with lust. The look he gave me was dangerous and hungry, almost… feral. I looked down and clenched my teeth, still feeling his eyes on me. God, I wondered what he would feel like between my legs – inside of me. The thought made my breathing quicken, and I knew I was a goner. I needed him. Now.

I stood from the table, capturing Ciel's attention. "Excuse me, I, uh, want to take a, err, I want to take a bath?" It came out sounding like a question. I could barely breath, the want that was coiling inside of me burning and threatening to burst through me.

"Okay." Ciel said blankly, eyes reverting to the newspaper he was reading. "Sebastian, go help her."

"Yes, my lord," He bowed, hand over heart, before taking his leave, me on his heels. "That was fast, mi'lady."

"Well, there's just something about bad boys that makes me drip," I said, a hint of humor in my voice, a little more truth.

He smirked as he opened the door for me. "Do you really want a bath?"

"No, but I'll probably need one soon," I said, rubbing my arms as I tried to rid myself of the goosebumps. I' only known him for a day and I was literally about to screw him. And it wasn't even luchtime.

He licked his lips and stared me down with his red, lust filled eyes. "You're wicked."

I gnawed feverously and tugged at the skirt of my dress, wishing it were like all of my other ones. Sebastian stepped forward and stripped me quickly of my dress, leaving me bare-chested with just my little lacey underwear covering my most sensitive area. He kissed me avidly and pushed me back on to the side of my bed. I ran my hands down his chest and fiddled with the buttons. They came off quickly, but not quickly enough for him, who ended up undoing them the rest of the way and stripping himself of the pesky tops.

His gloved hand cupped my ass and pulled me closer, forcing me to wrap my legs around him. Sebastian lifted me easily onto the bed and rid himself of pants. He was wearing no underwear. I forced myself to look down at his member, which stood tall and erect between us. He was large and I was a virgin. I was terrified. I shook almost violently as I thought about what I was about to do with a man I barely knew, but calmed when his lips fell gently on mine and he rubbed my clitoris with his thumb.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and bucked against him, praying for some type of friction as he quickly brought me. Had it not been for his mouth on mine, I would have screamed his name. At last he slid down and bit the lace edge of my panties and pulled them down, his eyes never leaving my face. I sat there, completely exposed, my innocence filling the air around me. He just sat there, looking at me. I almost got worried that he didn't like what he saw, at least until he licked his lips and delved himself in my nether regions. My back arched and my fingers found themselves intertwined in his raven black hair as he ate away. His skillful tongue playing sinful games with my little bundle of nerves.

Damn, she was beautiful, and she tasted amazing. It was enough to make my hunger for Ciel's soul be temporarily forgotten. My tongue played with her, flicking her little button just right, eliciting a shiver and purr. Fuck, she purred, just like a kitten.

I could barely wait to feel her clench around me as I brought her to her climax. It was weird, what she did to me. She'd made me a bit stiff the first time I saw her half naked when she arrived yesterday, but this morning, when she seemed intrigued – not impulse – by what I was and the fact that I wanted to eat Ciel's soul perfectly fine, even if he was another human. For some reason, I didn't want to hurt her.

I pulled the glove off of my left hand and slowly stuck my middle finger in. She purred and pulled my hair again, her strength almost enough to hurt. The slight pain only made me thrust deeper and harder, and as she got slicker and easier to enter, I added another and another finger until I had three long fingers fully inside of her. She came with a hiss, her juices seeping down my arm. I was quick to lick up what I could before coming up above her and bracing myself on my elbows and looked down at her.

She was just coming out of her orgasmic high and the look on her face was breathtaking. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me. They were clouded over, probably from having climaxed three times in ten minutes.

Morana smiled and placed her hands on either side of my neck, her fingers lacing together behind me head, "Hey there," she said, her voice seductive and thick.

I smiled back – I had to. "Hi."

Licking her lips and looking down at my painful erection, she spoke, "I want you in me," she paused and brought my head down to her mouth, "now."

That was all it took to have me thrust one good time and have her call out in pain. A tear threatened to fall over and it took all I had to be a good little demon and not kiss it – and all other tears – away like I wanted, and simply brush it away and wait until she adjusted before moving at a slow, steady pace. The bed rocked along with us creaking quietly.

She wrapped her legs around me and used her heels to make me go faster. She was amazing, and every sound she made, every breath she took, made me feel something in my gut that was completely un-me. She was bringing me closer to the edge with every soft moan and almost in audible whisper of my name.

"Oh, God yes," she moaned as I brought her her fourth and more subtle orgasm. That last moan was the end of my as I released and shot my seed into her, filling her up with a sigh.

She smiled at first, but then her look turned into something of pure horror.

X

Oh FUCK! The realization hit me moments after he released. I was supposed to be on my period in two short weeks. Obviously, it was going to happen eventually, but shit! What if he gets me pregnant? Okay, one: he's a demon, and two: I'm sixteen and this guy had to be in his early to late twenties and MAYBE in his early thirties. It may be the 19th century, but I'm from the 21st and this doesn't happen legally!

When I noticed that the shock look on my face hadn't gone unnoticed by Sebastian, I placed my hands over my face and shook my head. When I removed them again, I leaned up and kissed Sebastian on the mouth, lingering there for a moment.

"I need a bath," I said quietly. 


End file.
